Angoisse à Las Noches
by kage ookami51
Summary: Quand les espadas et surtout Harribel sont confrontés aux fêtes de l'amour.. ça peut faire peur à certains!


Une nouvelle histoire pour Ludivinne, qui me l'a demandée, et pour tous les autres bien sûr ^^

La demande datant du 14 févrieret n'ayant pas eu trop le temps de m'en occuper direct, j'ai un peu transformé le sujet "saint valentin" pour utiliser l'équivalent japonais appelé White day , qui a lieu le 14 mars, d'où le "léger" retard.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il y a des moments, Harribel se demandait vraiment comment Nelliel pouvait supporter tout ça. Être une femme au milieu d'une troupe d'hommes n'est déjà pas tous les jours tout rose -même avec la coupe de cheveux de certains..-, mais à l'approche d'une de ces fête humaine de l'amour, elle en avait plus qu'assez des réflexions. Dans le tas, pas un n'était à peu près valable.. passons ceux à côté de qui un masque d'halloween fait office de canon de la beauté, les sociopathes, les inexpressifs, les endormis.. et bien il ne reste plus personne.. alors s'inquiéter d'un éventuel partenaire, merci mais non merci! Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça...cette agitation qui régnait autour d'elle..<p>

_**Un mois auparavant:**_

-« Dame Harribel, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien? » Lui demandèrent ses fraccions en voyant leur d'ordinaire si tranquille maitresse s'agiter en tous sens et pousser de petits soupirs à chaque instant.

Après un nouveau soupir au creux de son grand col, au moins le 25e depuis le début de la matinée, la jeune femme les regarda enfin.

-« Il me manque... j'ai tellement envie de le voir..Sa peau pâle, contrastant si bien avec la mienne, ses cheveux noirs...comme nous allons nous compléter! Comme la nuit et le jour, le corbeau et le phénix.. il a un rang plus bas que le mien, mais ce n'est pas grave! Il est si fort, j'en suis sûre!»

Pendant l'énumération de l'espada, les trois fraccions s'étaient mises à chercher de qui il pouvait bien s'agir..et là, les trois se regardèrent, l'air incrédules. Des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle, un rang inférieur à celui de Harribel sama mais pas trop...non, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être...

-« Et ces grands yeux verts.. »

Re soupir, mais cette fois de la part d'Apache et Mira Rose...ouf! Harribel sama avait bien un pète au casque comme diraient certains, mais ce n'était heureusement pas à un point de non retour...Quoique, pour s'enticher de l'espada élu mister désespoir Hueco Mundo, il fallait déjà être loin..

Une seule solution, attraper doucement mais fermement leur chef, l'amener jusqu'au sofa et l'y allonger en attendant qu'elle fasse un gros dodo plein de petits poissons et de grands requins.

Partie 1, ok! Seconde partie, ok aussi! Allez, maintenant on continue à suivre le plan et on laisse l'espada se lever brutalement et courir dehors, et on en profite pour faire de même .. hein? Comment ça, elle est partie?

et voilà comment la puissante tercera s'était retrouvée dans les couloirs, à chercher sa « petite chauve souris a-do-réééééeee », poursuivie de loin par ses fraccions qui avaient un peu de mal à suivre. Et aussi comment Ulquiorra avait du choisir entre s'enfermer avec l'humaine ou subir les assauts de sa supérieure, qui avait eu la bonne idée de l'attendre juste devant la porte... Une nuit de cauchemar, digne , non pas d'une soirée films d'horreur -on parle d'Ulquiorra quand même.. inexpressif ET chauve souris, alors trembler devant un vampire..-, mais d'un diner avec Szayel, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, ainsi que d'autres être aussi bizarres que perturbants vivant à Las Noches.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait même dormi là... mais le petit plus, c'est qu'à son réveil, elle n'était plus du tout la même.. enfin, plus la même que quand elle n'était plus la même... Vous suivez? enfin, bref, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits... et le chemin du laboratoire d'un certain scientifique, histoire de lui poser 2 3 questions sur les derniers évènements... et 2 3 coups sur le coin du nez..

_**Fin du flash back**_

Et voilà que maintenant, c'était une nouvelle fête à l'eau de rose! Mais cette fois, c'était au tour des hommes d'ouvrir des cadeaux à celle qui leur avait témoigné de l'attention... et d'après les livres à l'eau de rose que certaines (regard à ses fraccions) lisent, ça se terminait souvent en découverte de sentiments et autres bêtises du même genre...

En parlant de ses fraccions... elles avaient bien du offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un.. bon, pas à Stark, gardé par sa moitié aussi sur excitée qu'incorruptible, surtout pas Barragan ou la plupart de ses fraccions... Ulquiorra ne leur aurait même pas traversé l'esprit et Noitora encore moins... Quant à Grimmjow... gueulard, impatient.. plutôt bien de sa personne -bien que pas du tout son genre!- ..Oui, ça pourrait tout à fait correspondre à certaines..

Attendez un instant...si un d'elle a offert un présent à Grimmjow.. alors ça va se transformer en roman à l'eau de rose, avec tendresse, rendez vous romantiques, joies, mariage, enfants,... et surtout, entre les 2, nuit de noces!

Alors ça non! Elle n'allait pas laisser ce... félin! Ce mammifère primaire! conclure avec l'une de ses fraccions!

Voyant la tercera espada filer encore précipitamment, la plupart des arrancars et shinigami se tournèrent vers Szayel, lequel avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa mâchoire après les derniers évènements, mais ne put les éclairer -et ce malgré un fraccion nommé Lumina-.

Du coup, notre pauvre félin s'était retrouvé pourchassé pendant 2 bonnes heures par une Harribel lui hurlant des « Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Reviens ici tout de suite! On doit parler! Tout de suite!».

Pendant ce temps, d'autres faisaient de savants calculs, et ce même avec un trou dans le crâne..

-« Elle pourchassait le cuatro, puis là, elle course ce salopard de Grimmjow qui est le sexta espada.. ce qui veut dire.. »

-« Même le pire produit de Szayel ou la santé de ses fraccions ne suffiraient pas à faire que Tercera espada san court après un truc aussi moche que toi, Quinto espada san. Et puis, tu savais qu'les mâles mantes religieuses se faisaient tuer à l'accouplement? » Dit avec un large sourire un certain ex taichô, avant de filer s'occuper de son propre White Day, dans un coin de la Soul Society.

* * *

><p>en espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^<p>

Une petite review pour rassurer Ulquiorra? (montre le cuatro qui sort enfin de sa cachette, une fois Haribell assez loin de lui)


End file.
